<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Good Left by Darlena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461811">The Only Good Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlena/pseuds/Darlena'>Darlena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, POV Zuko (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Whump, Zuko (Avatar) Angst, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is a Dragon, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but he's uncle iroh so whatevs I guess, but idk yet, dragon!zuko, except maybe Iroh, he's a little shady, nobody knows whats going on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlena/pseuds/Darlena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please. My uncle. He’s the only good my family has left.” A hollow sounding gasp left Zuko’s lips, his face ashen, “He is the only hope I have. The only...” He couldn’t finish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtLA <10k fics to read, avatar tingz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: The Dragon Awakens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Or the one that I wanted Zuko to beg for Iroh's life during "The Chase" episode because I think Zuko believes that Iroh is the literal only good left in his family. Like he hates himself obvi, knows straight up that Azula is badTM, and knows his dad is just as fucked and/or worse even if he refuses to admit it. Ergo, Zuko can't let the only hope in his family die. Then it accidentally turned into a dragon!Zuko AU... oops</p><p>Also, a second chapter is in the works cause I can't just leave it like that, its got anxiety!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, help him</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zuko’s voice strangled out of his throat with fear. He was gripping Iroh’s robes so hard his knuckles were white, nails itching in the urge to tear and rind what had hurt him and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Very carefully not touching the smoking hole where Azula’s lightning had hit. His head was bowed in the deepest prostration he’d ever given since he was exiled. Zuko shook so hard he might’ve fallen apart at any moment, memories of his father mixed with the all too real thought of losing Uncle to the final night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s hands ghosted to a vial of water she always kept on her person but she didn’t move closer to the prince who had been chasing them for so long. She seemed ready to fling water at Zuko more than help his uncle. And why shouldn’t she, after all, Azula was his sister. Maybe he had conspired with her to hurt his Uncle.  But, his scream still echoed in his ears, shrill and scared as his Uncle had hit the ground. He couldn’t feel his embarrassment yet, and for that he was thankful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Katara stood strong as Zuko’s head rose and he met her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My uncle. He’s the only good my family has left.” A hollow sounding gasp left Zuko’s lips, his face ashen, “He is the only hope I have. The only...” He couldn’t finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara stepped closer to the pair of them and kneeled down, “I need to take a look at the damage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both ignored the sound of her brother’s protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands went to the small vial hanging around her neck but suddenly hesitated, slower, she moved to her bending water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move aside Zuko I need to see his wound.” She stated and Zuko scrambled to obey her command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara frowned in concentration as her water engulfed her hands, then slowly sunk into his uncle’s chest, her face grew somber, lips tightened against tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stayed by Uncle’s side, kneeling near the both of them but not touching either person, he was aware of the rest of the Avatar’s group slowly gathering closer but paid them no mind, not even looking away from where the glowing water was being bent above his uncle’s heart. He knew the look on Katara’s face, she didn’t think Uncle would wake from Azula’s attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would happen if Uncle died here, in this abandoned town? Killed by his own niece, who wanted them dead, wanted the avatar dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did his sister have to attack their uncle? Why not someone who deserved it more? Zuko would have been fine with taking her attack, just as he is sure she would have enjoyed giving it. Why then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sways a bit, now that the adrenaline of the fight is over his body reminds him of his dehydration with a vengeance. He refuses to succumb to his body’s weakness and instead of falling to his side he grabs his uncle’s limp hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Reminding himself of why he needs to stay awake, the black dots swimming in his vision be damned! If Uncle dies and he isn’t awake for it, there will be no forgiveness. No honor to be found. If the only people to witness Uncle’s last breaths were to avatar and his preteen friends, with his nephew </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of standing vigil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s breath stuttered through numb lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, his uncle would not die.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uncle.</span>
</p><p><span>Uncle Iroh, The Dragon of the West, Prince of the Fire Nation, Eldest son of Firelord Azulon, Father of Prince Lu Ten, The Fire of Ba Sing Se, he will not die today. He </span><em><span>will</span></em> <em><span>not</span></em><span> die today.</span></p><p>
  <span> If Zuko has to fight every spirit, if he has to keep his uncle’s fire ablaze, if he has to fight any human, or Agni, even the Firelord himself!</span>
  <em>
    <span> Iroh will not die today!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet gasps from the avatar’s friends lift Zuko from his oath swearing, only for Zuko to startle himself at the sight of his hands. One clenched in the dirt and the other clenching Uncle’s limp hand. His hands, hot, burning, engulfed in flames not blistering their skin. Flames writhed in greens and violets, soaking into his uncle’s skin. The flames flickered in his surprise only for Katara and Toph to protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” They both looked at each other and Katara to say, “Keep the fire, it's not hurting him! Tui and La, I don’t know what’s happening but it’s keeping him alive for me to heal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wasn’t sure how he was making this strange fire, but he returned to his oath of keeping his uncle alive. He knew his uncle would live, he would force this fire into his uncle’s chi line, from his hands to his toes, to the dark charred hole Azula marked their uncle with. The fire wanted to sputter at the charred mess but Zuko snarled at the fire and poured his own worry and rage into the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire is life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire</span>
  </em>
  <span> is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Life</span>
  </em>
  <span> will continue as long as the body has </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko faintly felt the water of Katara’s healing working around him tentatively, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire </span>
  </em>
  <span>is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, but so was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Water</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The push of blood away from the heart to the limbs, the pull of the heart calling the blood back to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Water </span>
  </em>
  <span>had the same right as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He let her move around him rather than block her chi and felt her surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breath, and his uncle’s heart began to beat with more regularity, lungs drew in air with gaining strength. Zuko had never felt this way before, he saw his uncle’s every move; so deeply entrenched into his uncle’s chi that he was. Building it up and letting his uncle lean on him for the support that his body dearly needed. They were growing and building and </span>
  <em>
    <span>living</span>
  </em>
  <span> together and it was beautiful and right and Zuko never wanted this to end. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire</span>
  </em>
  <span> rose and swirled in joy as his uncle lived and breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zuko’s voice snarled without his thought. Shoulders bunched, wanting to stretch wings and cover the injured, to protect what was his. And when his injured was back, then. Then he would find </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>and tear her limb from li- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-ko! Zuko stop! Zuko!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked eyes open and was very sure he was hallucinating. Wings, large wings of fire, stemming from his back curling around him and his uncle. This was right but, not? What was not right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, snap out of it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, right. The waterbender, Katara. He looked slowly over to her, eyes open for outward threats. More sure than he had ever been that he could protect them from harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, La damn you! Cut the fire down!” Katara’s voice shook the smallest bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what got Zuko’s attention, the waterbender had stopped her healing water and looked ready to protect herself... from… him? Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Water </span>
  </em>
  <span>was in a shield over her and his injured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth ready to ask what she was afraid of but liquid fire dripped down his maw. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t burn, but Katara paled and drew farther back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, please. Snap out of it! Whatever this is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His claws were no longer touching his injured, protected as he was under the Water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something isn’t right, Zuko snorted and shook his head like a polar bear dog getting out of the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko.” A dry scratchy voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His injured was awake. He began to stalk closer to check on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong large hand grasped at Zuko's wrist right above his claws, stopping him from coming closer but reassuring all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko, you must awaken from this dragon dream. Return to your mind.” Golden eyes stared fiercely at Zuko, making him pay attention to his injured’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko halted, what… was his injured talking about? He was awake, his injured, Uncle, was awake too. Zuko slumped over to his side, surprised and unable to get back to his knees. It was as if his body wasn't listening to him anymore, another failed attempt at getting to his knees and his arms gave out. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire</span>
  </em>
  <span> slowed to churn inside of him like angry lava instead of a fire tornado, and his wings folded to his back and then disappeared. Now, laying half on his back Zuko blinked dazed and confused at the sky, his uncle leaning over his head with concern as the others rushed to Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes rolled in his head and Zuko knew no more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Dragon Sleeps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko thinks about shrooms and fluffy giant pets, and the author is scrambling to put together a third chapter....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko’s brain felt foggy, like when some of his crew had him try a cacti-mushroom to see if he would enjoy it in a stew. The mushroom had him feeling loopy for the rest of the night and his crew definitely hadn’t been chuckling behind their sleeves ... and Zuko definitely hadn’t put beetle scorpions into their pillowcases the next evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he eat something bad? ... No, he hadn’t eaten or drank anything in too long. That was the issue. There was something more, Zuko couldn’t remember, but there was more he was sure of it. He knew that he had been traveling alone, Uncle was okay last he had seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something Zuko wasn’t remembering. He… he had seen Uncle recently and they had teamed up with … someone. Who?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An enemy against an enemy. Azula, he fought against Azula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko’s maw twitched into an imagined snarl, she had- she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was his. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>she, Zuko would set her aflame with a fire so hungry, it would be impossible to douse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle. He didn’t die. If he had, Zuko would have felt it in his bones. His very </span>
  <em>
    <span>being </span>
  </em>
  <span>would contract with </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncontrollable rage.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A desire for righteous revenge, not a day an hour, a second would go by without Zuko’s rage that he had not caught his prey. That her blood and flesh was not between his fangs-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko started. That ...was ...very graphic. The anger there was real and he had no doubt he could and would do that and more to Azula. She would feel no remorse doing the same with him, she might even feel joy, hurting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Uncle was not dead, he had asked- no, begged the waterbender to save Uncle, and she willingly tried. Then, then ...what had happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colors in his fire, not burning either him or his uncle. Not even burning Katara all for how vulnerable she was when healing another. He had felt his uncle’s chi lines, glowing hot but flowing slower than was healthy. Katara had been surprised too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It didn’t make sense, this was unheard of! Blue fire and lightning sure, he’d even vaguely heard of invisible fire, which burned the spirit, not the body. But what he had done? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to even mention, he’d had wings, he’d- he had claws. He knew he’d had liquid fire dripping through his fangs. It had all felt so real but it couldn’t have been. Those things only happened in spirit tales, not in real life! Though, Zuko had been hunting the Avat-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Avatar, Zuko had teamed up against his sister, the princess of his nation! Crown Princess now, he realized. Azula would waste no time to declare her failure of an older brother a traitor to the Fire Lord and ascend to crown princess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Zuko would do something stupid like help Aang right in front of Azula</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt cold, his nation, his people. They would be destroyed under the rule of Azula, she would lead them to their deaths with a cold smile and blue fire in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko clenched his fists, what he needed was to open his eyes first. He could figure out the rest later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko forced his eyes to crack open and watched the ceiling above him swirl and move, white and fluffy and soft almost like the sky. Very much like the sky. His hands twitched in surprise brushing a thick soft coat of ...fur. He was in the Avatar’s clutches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his head to the side, letting the weight roll him around instead of actually putting any strength into moving. What he saw stalled his brain, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulbous round eyes laid into a pale face made soft with fur. The thing opened its mouth to show small pointed teeth and chittered at him. Zuko blinked back in a daze doing nothing. When the thing chittered at him expectantly, Zuko glared as much as he could at the thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zuko’s voice sounded like he had gargled lava. The thing chittered again then turned and ran farther up the bison that he was leaned against. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko would have rolled his eyes if he didn’t think that would make him fall over. The Avatar’s lemur of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awake Prince Zuko.” Uncle’s voice, healthy and strong, came from his left side, muffled slightly as all things were on that side. Zuko grunted softly as he rolled his head to see his uncle brewing tea. Of course, the avatar and his child followers were there too, staring at him. Some with wary looks and some concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko only cared for his uncle, “You’re alive Uncle.” he sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle’s voice warmed as he replied, “Thanks to Master Katara’s healing and yours, nephew, I am in great health.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko opened his eyes again and frowned, “Uncle, I don’t- What are you…?” He trailed off words running around faster than he could catch them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nephew, I can see that you are confused, but don’t push yourself. If I knew you were able to heal, I would have tried a different approach with your training. I am sorry for failing you as your teacher.” Uncle lowered his head in apology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes widened and he tried to sit up, “Uncle! Stop! You haven’t- Augh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slumped over back onto Appa’s fur panting from exertion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko!” Katara hurried to his side, helping him to lay onto his back again. “You shouldn’t be moving around too much, your chi has been drained dangerously low!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko goggled at the worried tone in her voice and couldn’t come up with a better response than “Guh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko, what you did, while it saved my life, was a reckless use of your bending. You lost control of your fire and your mind abandoned you.” Uncle’s voice said gravely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll say! You can’t be throwing away the little bits of the mind you have, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jerkbender</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The Water Tribe warrior, Sokka, said indignantly. “You almost seriously hurt my sister! Not to mention </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>uncle!” His eyes narrowed at Zuko, “I don’t care what happens to you or your uncle, but if you ever hurt my sister-” he began before Katara cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka! He wasn’t going to hurt us, the fire wasn’t even hot! And,” she continued looking towards Zuko, “I think you were trying to protect us from any threats.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed and said, “What outside threats? There was only me, Aang, and Toph there! Crazy jerkbender sister ran away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara put her hands on her hips and said smarmily, “Oh, so now you aren’t dangerous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Sokka sputtered indignantly, Katara turned to Zuko and said softly, “Don’t worry, you weren’t going to hurt your uncle. I think if you hadn’t been there, I wouldn’t have been able to keep him alive enough to heal him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked away before speaking, “I remember thinking that Uncle was not going to die and then all of a sudden my hands were on fire and it didn’t hurt Uncle. I could feel his chi cooling down, and so I heated them up.” Zuko shuddered, “Fire is life, and to lose your fire is to lose your breath. Uncle was dying and I don’t know how but I kept his fire from going out. I think.” Zuko shook his head weakly, “I don’t remember things too clearly after my fire became... colorful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment until Toph stated, “I could feel the fire, how it kept Uncle alive.” She looked uncomfortable but continued on. “He was fading fast and what you did, it kept him going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang went to Zuko’s side when he paled drastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Iroh stood and approached Zuko with a cup of tea cradled in his hands. “Here nephew, drink. Ginger and cinnamon tea to help revitalize the spirit and body.” Zuko, unable to lift his arm past a few inches, accepted Uncle’s help in sipping from the cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Uncle, ” Zuko said. “Uncle, there was something else going on with me. Past the fire healing, wasn’t there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Iroh looked at Zuko with concern, “What do you mean Zuko?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara snapped suddenly, looking up at the two firebenders. “That’s right! You said something to Zuko before he passed out! You told Zuko to wake up from his dragon dream. What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko confused as well looked to Uncle to explain. “Well, now this will be a long story.” He reached up to stroke his beard looking already to be deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko frowned and said, “Well I’m not going anywhere.” he watched as the rest of the group sat in a circle to hear what uncle Iroh had to say. Aang and Katara were shooed away from Zuko by Sokka only to have him plop down next to Zuko, eyeing him suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko again wished he could roll his eyes without keeling over and instead settled on glaring at the warrior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko, I feel now is a good time to tell you...  this is not the first time you have been in this state of mind.” Uncle Iroh began thoughtfully, “The first time I saw you in a dragon dream was when you were banished from the Fire Nation.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Explanations ensue and the author realizes that she is writing a fourth chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko flinched as Sokka yelled next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Banished</span>
  </em>
  <span>!! What in La’s name do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>banished</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Iroh took a calm sip of tea and gravely stated, “Three years ago, my brother, Firelord Ozai banished Prince Zuko from the Fire Nation. It was the will of the Firelord that Zuko was only ever to return with the Avatar, dead or alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the troubled looks on the children’s faces, Iroh continued with his story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Prince Zuko was burned badly and as such was thought to be in a healer induced sleep as he was brought onto the Wani; our home for the foreseeable future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko was expected to sleep for at least a week without waking due to the extent of his injuries, but to the surprise of our ship doctor, Prince Zuko was missing from his bed two nights later. I, fearing the worst, ordered a shipwide search. We had not yet left Fire Nation waters completely and there is always a chance of assassinations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luckily Prince Zuko was found three hours later, but not in his... human mind I guess you could say. He would not speak but only snarl and whenever a crew member got too close, he would bite, claw and fight to get away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko felt his face redden. “You never told me about this uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh stroked his beard once more, “When the mind is ready, so does the sleep come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that even- ugh! Never mind!” Zuko grit his teeth and crossed his arms angrily as Iroh pushed on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It took over two weeks for us to be able to convince Zuko’s mind to come back, and in that time we realized that Zuko was firmly in the throes of a Dragon Dream. We were surprised and horrified to learn that a Dragon Blessed had been mistreated not only by his father but by the man who claimed himself to be Agni’s chosen.” Iroh shook his head sadly pouring another cup of tea for the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara hesitantly asked, “But… What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dragon dream and what does Dragon Blessed mean?” Zuko’s arms were still crossed but he was very clearly curious; watching Iroh out of the side of his right eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Dragon Blessed are known to go back before the hunt of the dragons, before the eradication of the airbenders, and before even Avatar Roku was born. They are as sacred as the Fire Sages, most would claim even more so. Some might claim that Dragon Blessed are meant to be as sacred as the Firelord himself.” Iroh smiled kindly at Zuko, “Agni’s first children were the dragons, and they taught humans to firebend. We worshiped the dragons for what they were. Pure fire. The dragons sometimes would show up to a child’s birth for they knew the child was more like them than us. Many of the reports I could find spoke of the dragons being present for the rest of that child’s life granting boons and taking the child for short amounts of time, no one ever knew where. When that child died, the dragons would take their body for dragon rites instead of leaving the body for cremation as is the tradition of the Fire Nation.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Okay, okay, wait a second!” Sokka burst in, “Dragons just </span><em><span>knew </span></em><span>that some humans were</span><em><span> more like</span></em> <em><span>dragons</span></em><span>?! How does that even work? What does that even mean? People were more like dragons, they're people! Aang isn’t just </span><em><span>more like</span></em> <em><span>Appa</span></em><span>! He’s a human- Avatar... thing!” Sokka flailed his hands around Aang’s head. “You get my point! And! And why would people just </span><em><span>let </span></em><span>the dragons take their loved ones away after death, do they have no need to say goodbye?” Sokka’s eyes narrowed at Iroh.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh took another sip of his tea and looked at Sokka long enough to make him fidget. “Young Sokka, dragons were the children of our sacred Agni. If a dragon were to bless you it was thought that your family and your lineage was then, by extension, blessed. By the time I had heard anything about dragon blessed, most of the scrolls describing this event had been outlawed and destroyed by fire by Firelord Azulon. Most of the knowledge was found in half-destroyed ruins and it had to be pieced together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was said these children could become dragons through powers lent to them from the dragons themselves. They had close mindsets to the dragons, in how they thought of their hoards and their clans; and if pushed hard enough, they could lose their humanity to the dragon dream.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko spoke up then, a lot more subdued than the other children had expected. “I was... not human for two weeks? How did you get me back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh smiled softly and said, “With kindness Prince Zuko. With all the kindness that we could give to you. Patience and love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko blushed, “Even the crewmates? Lt. Jee never liked me, none of them did. I heard how they spoke of me when they thought I wasn’t around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh responded, “It is easy to complain about a commanding officer, it did not mean they held no affections for you. They helped me raise you for three years, don't forget.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fists curled tightly in his lap, Zuko valiantly fought tears back. He had kept his crew from invading his thoughts since the Northern water tribe. The memories of so many bodies in the water, never getting proper burial rites. Slowly descending to the ocean floor in their metal armor. Never even getting a chance at survival when the Avatar used the Ocean Spirit to cut them all down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember.” Zuko all but choked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh’s eyes saddened considerably as he very clearly read Zuko’s face. “We do not know they all perished in the North Nephew.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko averted his eyes from the group, not wanting the people who were responsible for the massacre of his people to see his pain. For all he knew they were enjoying it. They didn’t look amused now but who knew how good of a deceiver the Avatar and his followers were, maybe they would laugh about his emotional reaction with each other after Zuko and his Uncle left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We drifted for two weeks Uncle, I’m sure if anyone would have been alive, we would have seen them; or at the very least heard them.” Zuko’s nose scrunched in the way that alerted him that tears would come if they continued their train of conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you snapped me out of the Dragon Dream. What happened next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh gazed knowingly at Zuko and dutifully continued on. “It is a known fact of those Dragon Blessed that they must be firetrained. The only problem was the Dragon Blessed did not learn in Sozin’s style. This was one of many reasons Firelord Sozin declared them traitors to the throne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko, shocked, visibly rocked back from the implications while the rest of the group looked at each other in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph leaned forwards in interest, “You mean that there are more than just one style of firebending? I thought all you hotheads were too proud to learn other methods other than straight forward, pushing and not relenting until everything is burned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh nodded, “Sozin’s style of firebending is based firmly in determination, strength, and anger. To go backward is to die and you must never stop pushing. This style needs power above all else, your inner fire must be stronger than your opponent. The style requires you to feel no second thoughts or hesitations… you must fully believe in your cause to fully use your power.” Iroh glanced at Zuko quickly. Realizing that most of the group saw the look and were now staring at Zuko who had his hands clenched in his lap, looking down in shame, he moved to draw their attention away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are other styles of firebending, predating Sozin himself. Most of them are no longer taught and records are, on orders of the past three Firelords, actively destroyed as to never let them exist outside of legend.” He shook his head sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don’t understand.” Aang said quietly, “Why would you destroy an entire line of bending? What purpose would that have?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka’s head raised suddenly, eyes widened with dawning realization. “The old styles of bending… were they taught by the dragons?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara looked at Iroh in confusion when he nodded with a quiet, “Some of them were, yes.” “What does that matter?” Katara asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka slowly began to piece his thoughts together out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, say that there are dozens of bending styles and you are in charge of that nation. From what I understand about bending, each element is a different thought or way of life entirely. What happens if you want world domination and your style of bending will get you what you want if you just keep pushing… What if someone else who doesn’t have your style of bending doesn’t agree with what you have planned. Say, maybe a style of bending is pacifist in nature, like Aang!” Sokka pointed at the young airbender who perked up at the idea of peaceful firebenders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that in theory weaken your own style of bending? Not to mention having people not agree with your plan could mean other people would conspire against you to stop the war. Obviously, you would have to explain your plan to start a war again and again, which would mean you are being questioned and second-guessed at every turn. So what do you do then?” He paused to swallow, “Make learning the pacifist bending as hard as possible or if you have enough power…” He softly shook his head, pale-faced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You destroy that style of bending completely to strengthen your own.” Katara finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka looked at Iroh, “The thing I don’t understand is, how did people allow Sozin to go after the dragon’s style of bending. Weren’t they sacred? More sacred than the Firelord you said!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh smiled sadly and spoke, “Sozin was a very smart man and a great tactician besides. The nation was raised to believe in Agni’s children, the dragons and subsequently their chosen humans. To turn the masses against them, he had to convince the nation that the dragons no longer cared for them or their blessed and further, without the dragons’ attentions the Dragon Blessed would go insane and kill at random.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes widened in realization, “He wouldn’t do that to his own people, what kind of leader would that make him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A very, very determined one,” Iroh said looking into the campfire. “After two years of framing the Dragon Blessed for killing their entire villages and towns, the citizens of the Fire Nation began to not only despise those born under a dragon’s blessing, they began actively killing the children as they were born. When this had the dragons trying to save their blessed, people began to kill the dragons as well. Soon, Firelord Sozin declared the hunt for dragons and their Blessed to not only be legal, but encouraged. Those that brought proof of death were revered and given titles, money, fame… anything that one could want. Then, eventually, the dragons were… gone.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko comes to a realization and then a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has finally ended! I'm very surprised at how long it ended up being. This was only supposed to be a one-shot and it instead grew wings and flew off.<br/>Leave a comment if you'd like!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka looked at Iroh cautiously, “You killed the last of the dragons, didn’t you Dragon of the West?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh inclined his head and said, “I was the last human to see them, yes.” He paused for a moment looking at Aang and shifted towards the still steaming pot of tea, “That isn’t accurate I fear. The last people to see a dragon alive are most likely the Sun Warriors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko snorted and said, “The Sun Warriors died out before I was born Uncle.” He watched as his Uncle’s eyes sparkled in mischief as he leaned back now with a fresh cup of tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They did die out, didn’t they Uncle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh looked into Zuko’s eyes and said, “What would happen if a young and arrogant crown prince hunting the last of the dragons stumbled upon a secret and long lost warrior clan? They educate him on a lot of long lost history of course. By the time I had left their city, I knew all that could be taught about both dragons and Blessed children. I learned about the betrayal of our family to the nation and the spirits. This was, unfortunately, not enough to change my opinion entirely on the war. That change happened at the siege of Ba Sing Se... “ Iroh sadly shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t enough to change my mind entirely, but I did know that it was a betrayal to our Nation. I was so ashamed of this history and never asked Firelord Azulon of it for fear of risking the Sun Warrior clan. I would not have lied to him had he asked where I learned of this history, I knew. He would have executed them for spreading lies and corruption against the crown. I could not kill them for telling me the truth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet for a few minutes as Zuko, the Avatar, and his friends digested that information. Zuko was the first to break the silence looking sick as he came to a cold realization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle, you said that Firelord Sozin encouraged the deaths of these Dragon Blessed? I know that there never was a retraction to the order of the hunt for dragons.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Uncle nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, with that in mind, if anyone ever were to find out that I was one of these dragon blessed, I would never be allowed to enter the Fire Nation again.” Zuko finished horrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were gasps of surprise around the campfire as Aang finally burst out, “They can’t do that to you! All you’ve ever wanted was to capture me to bring honor to you and your nation!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked at the small Avatar, sadness welled up in his chest and blocked his throat so he couldn’t speak. After a moment of silence, Zuko looked away and shook his head. It didn’t matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If his father ever found out how shameful of a son he had… well, everyone knew inheritance rights had already been changed to Azula. Maybe with the full shame that his life was to the Fire Nation, she would finally be happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed his sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh watching the defeat cross his nephew’s face, shook his head in sadness. For he knew if Ozai were to ever find out Zuko’s blessing, he would try to kill his oldest born child in the most painful of ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko is right,” Iroh spoke to the young Avatar, “Most likely the Firelord would claim Zuko to be stricken from the records as he would no longer be claimed by the royal clan. If he was especially cruel, which all here know he is, he would order Zuko’s execution if caught in the Fire Nation. As Ozai sees all the world to be Fire Nation or land meant to be under his domain, Zuko would be safe nowhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka listened to Iroh as he began to explain to Katara and Aang how the Fire Nation law-making worked. Usually, he’d be all over that conversation but other things were more important at the moment. He kept his eyes on Zuko and watched as no surprise came to his face, Zuko only closed his eyes in sadness, knowing there was no longer any hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can change this.” Zuko opened his eyes in surprise to hear that from the Water Tribe warrior, Sokka was looking at him in determination and looked to the rest of the group. To his surprise, the young earthbender was already faced in his direction fully concentrating on them from across the campfire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko,” Sokka once again regained his attention, “We can help you, if you let us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you ever..?” Zuko felt unmoored, and so confused. “All I’ve ever done is hunt you all down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka grinned impishly, “Yeah, relentlessly. You were pretty awful, but… it changes things to know you weren’t allowed to go to your nation unless you caught Aang. It definitely changes things to know that your actions were under the order of your father!” Sokka shook his head, still reeling from that reveal. “Look, obviously we’ve never gotten along for reasons we both know. But if my father and Chief were to have treated me the way yours did to you… I just, I get where you’ve come from is all.” He scowled at his inability to put his words together in such an important conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already are trying to stop the Firelord from taking over the world, so I’d say our goals are pretty aligned now that you are trying to not be killed by the Fire Nation!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree.” The two boys looked up in surprise at Toph, “I think it’d be a great idea for you to join! You’d be able to get more control over the new bending styles you are meant to bend. Plus, Uncle here could stay with us and the Aang could have two firebenders in the camp!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked at Uncle in askance but Uncle shook his head and said, “This is a decision that you must make alone Zuko. I will support you in whatever you choose, but you must choose your own destiny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked over at the Avatar, not fully convinced that this was a true choice for him. The boy was looking at him, so full of hope that Zuko was sure he saw stars in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” He rubbed his chin nervously, “I guess that this course of action would be wise, seeing as I no longer will be trying to return to the Fire Nation.” He sat up as much as he was able, scooting up the soft fur covered side of the air bison. “I formally apologize for the actions I led against you in the attempts to capture you and bring you, my father. I will do what it takes to retain the honor I have lost… again.” He finished awkward and unsure. Tradition stated that the wronged party could now act physically against him or order a task of their wish before he was to be restated in his honor, the honor he hadn’t ever regained from his banishing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was knocked back onto the air bison when the young Avatar jumped onto his chest. He tensed waiting for blows or something awful to happen to him but opened his eyes in confusion when he realized the child was only… hugging him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh... at? Zuko was so confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang looked up into the face of his newest friend smiling. “I’m so glad! I was really worried you were evil, but then you disappeared for a long time and I got scared that you were hurt! And now you’re here and wanting to be friends!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked up to the people around the campfire, confusedly wondering why they let their precious Avatar close to him only to see them all smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry jerkbender, we got all the apology we need from the memories of Aang blowing you around like a twig!” Sokka snickered. Katara smacked her brother and smiled hesitantly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it sure was a funny sight!” Toph stated sarcastically, which caused Sokka to sputter and start to bicker with the blind earthbender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I too am glad of your choice, Nephew.” Uncle Iroh smiled at Zuko with tears prickling his eyes. “I’m so proud of the hard choice you made tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko breathed out in silent relief and let his head drop onto the gentle creature he rested upon. He still had no clue where to go from there, but Uncle was safe, and it seemed he was now on the Avatar’s team.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>